Tails their back!
by Rare Reads
Summary: when Sonic and the gang was out. They noted a girl with a twin-tailed vixen, who high jumped egg man in the face. What does she and her siblings have to do with Tails. And how how did they get here?


**Chapter one **

**Tails their back **By: Storklover

Sonic: 21

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 22

Cream: 12

Amy: 18

Chris: 18

Rouge: 24

* * *

Sonic and the gang were out on the town when they saw this girl around the age of fifteen. She had shoulder length golden brown hair. What they could tell by looking at her that, her eyes were sandy brown, and it looked like she was waiting for someone. Then out of no were Dr Eggman came and started to flirt with her. The girl looked at him like WTF. Then a white and purple twin tail vixen came out of no were and fly kicked him in the face, her name was Foxsand 'Foxy' for short she was sixteen. She was a white fox, with a purple heart on her right ear the tips of her tails was also purple her muzzle was purple. And her chest stomach was purple, she had four fluffy bangs and her hair that would end at her mid back was pulled up in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue; Foxy was wearing a red V neck shirt that was short sleeved, white shorts and some white and red sneakers. The girl's face was in shock she looked at the vixen, the vixen looked back and said "what?".

"You kicked the man Foxy that's what" the girl said

"Well Susan I told you that he was following us but no you said" Foxy said

"Foxy… it can't be" Tails muttered

"Huu what was that Tails" sonic said

"Oh nothing I just thought that I knew her, but maybe not"

"Oh ok"

Then another twin tailed vixen showed up her name was Honnieann 'Honn' for short she was fourteen. She was also a white fox with purple colorations. The tip of her ears was little purple fur that couldn't be tamed. Her eyes was green, she had four fluffy bangs on her head her hair went down to her mid back. About ¾ of her tail was purple, her muzzle was white. She was wearing a pink tank top and yellow shorts, with yellow and pink boots. Honn's stomach was also white and to top it off she had on plain white gloves. But the thing that really caught Tails eye was the necklace she was wearing; it was a green stone around a black string.

"_It can't be her Hon is that you"_ Tails thought

"Hey Hon come look at what your crazy sister did to this man" Susan said

"What?" Hon said

"It is her Honn . . . Honnieann" Tails yelled

"Hum who's calling me" she said

Hon turned round, and saw him. Her eyes widen she couldn't believed them Tails, it was him all these years. The last time she saw him they were eight. _'Man look how he grown' _she thought _'he cute as hell'_.

"Foxy look at who it is" Honn said

"Who" she asked

"Just look"

Foxy turned around and saw Tails too.

"OMG it is … him"

They went running to Tails and embrace with their furry love.

"Oh we missed you so much Miles" Foxy said

"Yeah so did mother and Emmet" Honn said letting go as her older sister went on hugging the life of poor Tails. "Ok sis get off of him before you kill him"

"Kill Bill, I like that movie, oh you saw the number I did on that egg freak?" Foxy said pound of herself.

"You are the craziest girl I have ever met" Susan said

"Like I said he was following us"

"But…but… but"

"No buts"

"YOU kicked him"

Foxy sighed and walked away muttering something about finding Suzie and Erika. Honn shook her head wondering if she should worry about her sister.

"Well as you can see, Foxy hasn't change much" Honn said watching Foxy

"What do you mean by much, she still go around kicking people!?"

Hon giggled "Yeah, true but it use to be random, now she only does when she sees, some one creepy"

"So Eggman is creepy?"

"I guess to her"

"So Tails, do you mind telling me who is that you're talking to, don't you think that we would went to know, too?" a pink hedgehog Tails gave a nervous laugh Honn looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well Amy this is a very old friend of mine, Honnieann"

Honn waved her hand "Hi, the one who walked away, was my sister Foxsand or Foxy as she like to be called. And that's Susan. " she pointed over to the brown haired girl who waved at them. Susan walked up to Honn, and whispered something in her ear; Honn blushed and push her way.

"Get out of here with all of that…" Honn said to Susan

"All that what?"

"Don't start with, we need to find Suzie"

"Isn't she with Erika" Susan said giving Honn an ice-cream cone

Honn looked at the cone "where and when did you get this" she said with a raised eye brow Susan smiled "wait that's not the point, she's with Erika!!!?" she dropped the ice cone. Susan looked at the ice-cream cone on the floor ant coming out of no where, eating it "Hey I paid one fifty for that" Susan said looking over her shoulder. Honn was gone she down the street, Susan was in shock "WOW HONN, YOU COULD BE FAST WHEN IT'S SUZIE, WHAT A NICE BIG SISTER" Susan yelled Honn just looked back to stick her tongue out at her, Susan's left eye was twitching.

"Wait, Honn is the youngest" Tails said

"Not any more, sir" Susan said "Suzie-Ann is just five" she said smiling running after Honn. Tails stood there looking at them disappearing into the crowd.

"Tails who are they?" Amy asked

"Old friends, but I don't know that girl…" he said with dotty eyes.


End file.
